Pokemon Universe: Allie Chronicles
by Whimsicotton
Summary: Pre-Unova Chronicles. A one-shot collection, each story detailing an event in Allie's adventure. Allie is a budding Pokemon trainer and aspiring Pokemon breeder, who travels across regions to complete the pokedex.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: Lol I WISH I owned pokemon**

* * *

><p>My name is Allie, and I'm a Pokémon trainer.<p>

Now, I travel through the region of Unova with my friend Barry – but this is 14 years into my life, and surely things must have happened before then, considering this is my fifth adventure, fifth year of journeys with Pokémon. When did these happen? What happened during these times? Who was involved?

The more interesting parts of my life, I'd like to share with you. From the days of my childhood to my adventures in Sinnoh, they're all here. Friends I've made and my experiences with them over the years are all here too.

The days when I had no clue what I was doing in battles, and neither did my pokemon.

The days when I was young and I would have endless amounts of competition with my childhood friend.

The days when my Manetric refused to listen to me, and battling with it was difficult.

That one time when I drank a whole ten huge cartons of chocolate milk because I was dared to.

My name is Allie, and this is my story.

* * *

><p><strong>This one-shot collection revolves around my Original Trainer Character, Allie. This collection runs alongside Unova Chronicles, though updates will be less regular and will depend on whether or not I've got a good story to tell you guys. :P<strong>

**Some of the storylines also partly depend on you. What specific regions would you like to hear about? Is there anything in Unova Chronicles that has been mentioned but never developed? I'll write it. I will also accept various OCs into this story; however you will need to message the character bio to me; do not include it in a review. I will accept characters depending on how much I have to go on for the character; don't just send me a message saying 'My character's name is -name- and here's a link to a story about them." because that's... Eh. Doesn't help me very much.**


	2. Allie and the Electrike

**My Electrike as written in this story is actually based off of one I obtained in FireRed as a result of a trade with a friend and how that one didn't listen to me (Because I didn't have the required badges) However, I always consider it a personal sort of canon in Allie's history for her Electrike to have not listened to her up until a battle with Wattson. I'm experimenting with writing battles so please help me out with those! All criticism is welcome as long as it is constructive; and if possible, suggests how I can improve in the future.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on, Hannah! Listen to me!"<p>

I'm in Hoenn and I'm 12 years old. Remember when I said my Manectric wouldn't listen to me once upon a time?

"Hannah, we'll never get through the Mauville Gym if you won't listen!" I'd almost given up with this Pokémon; I caught an Electrike over on Route 110, just by cycling road – the only problem was that green electric-type Pokémon did not like to listen to me. She was a strong battler, which was evident; unfortunately, there was no way I'd be able to progress in this region if she wanted to what she liked instead of doing what I told her. I was an experienced trainer despite my age; I had already been to two regions before in my life, and my Pokémon listened to me then. Why was this one so difficult?

The green Pokémon snarled at me, static electricity jumping about on its fur. I sighed heavily, plopping myself down onto the grass. "Hannah, don't you want to be strong? You're coming across that way, but we won't be able to win if you won't listen." All I got in response was another snarl, and she even turned away from me. It was evident I was making no progress with her.

It's funny, looking back on it now. These days, Manectric listens to me fully; she obeys every command in battle, and she's completely loyal. So, what changed? We need to go ahead to the Mauville Gym to hear that one.

I was well into my battle with Wattson, and I was clearly not doing well. My Combusken was already down and out, despite her being the strongest battler in my team thus far, I couldn't risk sending out my Lotad due to the type disadvantage, and my Beautifly and Shroomish were out too. The only other Pokémon in my team was Hannah. At this point, it was send her out or forfeit.

I was against Wattsons' last, and strongest, Pokémon; his Manectric. It was now or never; if Hannah couldn't do it, I could have just gone and trained some more and hopefully I could take him down with my other Pokémon. So, I sent out Electrike.

In a red flash of light, Hannah appeared from her Pokéball. She seemed slightly annoyed, as if she hadn't expected me to call on her; but when she spotted Manectric, growling and in a battle stance, she seemed to perk up. Then things got ugly.

Manectric went hurtling towards Hannah at full speed; though she tried to dodge it (Without my command, as well, though it's not like Pokémon are banned from dodging on their own will) she wasn't fast enough, which resulted in a critical hit to her front. I could already tell that she was severely weakened just from that. Things were not going well.

"Come on, Hannah! We can do this – just listen to me!" Then something miraculous happened. She stood firmly against the floor of the gym, looking alert. She didn't move. And then I realised.

She was waiting for a command.

Although little awestruck at this very sudden and out-of-character response, I felt more confident. I just needed to get my tactics right, and we could do this.

"Okay, let's go! Thunder wave!" The green Pokémon let loose a small jolt of electricity, which stunned Manectric to the spot – despite being an electric type itself, it was still paralysed by the effects of thunder wave. So far, so good…

I commanded her to use her next move, iron tail. Side note, it was a move I taught her via a TM which I'd gotten as a gift.

Now the tail on an Electrike is not particularly large; but despite this the tail on mine started to glow silver – she jumped into the air, and since Manectric was paralysed it couldn't move out of the way fast enough to avoid the blow. I could tell the attack hadn't done too much; but it was good enough that Hannah was listening to me. Maybe it was the fear of losing, or maybe something else had happened to make her suddenly trust me; maybe once this battle was over, she'd go back to not trusting me again, and doing her own thing in battle.

"Fire fang!" Wattson called out to his Pokémon; the yellow-and-blue Pokémon managed to shake off its paralysis for long enough to charge at Hannah, fire swirling around its teeth. I've always wondered how that move didn't burn a Pokémon's mouth.

I called out to Hannah to dodge the attack; she just about managed to do so, and I followed up by commanding her to use quick attack. She complied once again; as the Manectric was still recovering from its miss, Hannah could hit it squarely in the side. Luckily before Wattson had send this Pokémon out, I'd weakened it with my Shroomish; just enough for the quick attack to cause it to collapse, rendering it unable to battle any longer.

I hadn't seen the next bit coming; I was surprised enough that Hannah had listened to me for almost the whole time she'd been out of her Pokéball. It already seemed too good to be true.

Then, she was enveloped in a white glow, and she began to change form.

I'd seen this before; I knew she was evolving; she was changing form and becoming stronger. I'd never expected her to be able to stay on my team long enough to evolve; I was beginning to think that I'd have to just leave her with the professor until I could find her a trainer that she would listen to and respect.

But it seemed that with this evolution, as she became a Manectric much like the one we'd battled, she matured as well. She seemed happy to run up to me and wag her tail, happy that she'd won, happy that _we'd_ won. We'd done it as a team. She'd let down a shield that she was using against me since I'd caught her. She was ready to travel alongside me, as a trusting companion – we could rely on each other from then on.

Gaining the badge from the Mauville Gym was nothing compared to the joy of my Pokémon finally learning to trust me.

* * *

><p><strong>This was *slightly* rushed, but in time I will likely revise it to make it longer, cooler and better. <strong>


End file.
